


Houston Rockets

by gymbunny



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: Jude & Zero moved to Houston Texas to play for the Houston Rockets





	

It’s an unusually warm January afternoon in Houston. Jude’s been mulling over some new contracts for Zero. Puma has been trying to sign Zero along with a couple other athletes for a new campaign they want to roll out next fall. 

A couple years ago they moved to Houston to play for the Houston Rockets. Everything seems to have fallen into a nice place for the both of them. Zero was surprised how well he adjusted on the team. He had forgotten what it had been like to not be surrounded by a bunch of narcissistic backstabbers and enjoyed the fact the Rockets seemed to play as a team. That doesn’t mean there isn’t a certain amount of rivalry between the key players but they seem to keep it in check. They currently live in a very stylish and trendy part of Houston in the River Oaks neighborhood. It’s a very spacious condo that has a beautiful view of the skyline. During the off-season however they go back to LA. It was important to both of them to keep the first home they built together. They’ve built a nice life here with a pretty solid routine but that house in LA meant something special to each of them. 

With several folders laid out over the table at a small restaurant Jude is sitting alone having lunch. He rather enjoys the quite moments by himself and often can be found dining at the Capital Grill. He’s familiar with the staff and just likes the overall quite atmosphere. Perfect for doing work with out the many distractions he gets when his partner is home. The restaurant isn’t overly busy. About half the tables are full. Mostly businessmen. Jude looks down at his watch, murmuring under his breath. “Damn, Zero will be done with practice in a couple hours still need to stop off at Whole Foods and pick up something to make for dinner.” 

Jude looks over at the receipt and signs his name on the credit card slip placing it on the edge of the table. He wasn’t paying attention and as he stood up he heard a bellowing voice. “Hey, aren’t you with Zero? Sorry I don’t know your name” Jude looks up to find the owner of the Houston Rockets, Leslie Alexander leaning into him extending his hand. He was a lean man. Older but had a presence that was commanding. “Um, I’m Jude, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Alexander.” Leslie just had that comfortable way about him. “Jude, I’d like you to meet.” Jude turns his attention to the side to see a familiar scowl looking at him. His face dropped for a second before he could regain his composure. “Oh, that’s right you two might know each other don’t you”. Oscar turned to Leslie, “you damn well know that answer.” Leslie had a broad smile on his face. “Well, your loss wasn’t it Oscar. Letting a gem like Zero go. He killed your Devils last night. Didn’t he Jude! See the way he stole that ball from Roman. Amazing.” 

This was the first time in a few years he’s been face to face with Oscar. Oscar had narrowed his gaze when Leslie’s attention returned to Jude. Oscar Looked at Jude with that same cold calculated gaze that Jude was all too familiar with. “Nice to meet you Mr. Hansen.” Jude stood there caught off guard for a second but without a beat he looked at him with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Mr. Kinkade. But I do need to apologize.” Turning his gaze back to both men. “I have to get to the store and pick something up for us to eat tonight. We both know what a hungry basketball player is like.” Leslie just stood there smiling at Jude. “Tell you what Jude, give my office a call. I’d like to have dinner some night. My little misses would love to meet the both of you.” Jude beamed back at Leslie. “I’d like that sir. I’ll talk it over with Zero tonight and give your office a call tomorrow.” “Good, good.” Leslie retorted. “The Rockets are family. I look forward to getting to know you a bit better my boy. Tell Zero he was great last night. Made me proud.” Jude smiled as he saw the red in Oscars face. He nodded his head back at both men and walked out the door.

Jude walked out the door and once he was out of view his shoulder slumped while his face grew solemn. “Mr. Hansen” he kept mulling that over in his head. Jude skipped the store. His mind was swirling around as he kept thinking about Oscar. When he pulled up to there parking spots he noticed Zero’s car was already home. Zero was sprawled out on the couch watching the news. Looking up at Jude when he opened the door he could see Zero had an annoyed look. “Hey, where have you been? I left early so we could.” But before Zero could finish his sentence he was caught off guard. Jude plunged at him as if he was in heat. Zero’s eyes were huge and Jude could feel the smile on his face as they were kissing. “Damn Jude, I should leave early more often.” Jude pulled his face back and looked into Zero’s eyes. “Just shut up and get your ass in the bedroom.” Zero is used to be in charge but for some reason this was really a turn on. They kept kissing as they were making there way to the bed. It always amazes Zero the heat they have. He never thought being with one person for so many years could still be like this. 

“Shirt,” Jude responded. Zero beamed at him seductively taking his cloths off but before he could even take his briefs completely off Jude threw him onto the bed. He hungrily kissed him making his way down Zero’s body. Licking his inner thy and started sucking on his balls. Zero’s eyes were rolled back as he started to pant. Jude took his arms wrapping it around Zero’s body and used his weight to push Zero over. Kissing aggressively down his back Jude knew fully well he was leaving marks on Zero’s sides and ass. Zero was growing wild with lust and like a beast he pulled up and swung Jude around catching his lover off guard. He started kissing his neck and following his body down to Jude’s nipples. Zero totally knows each and every trigger point for Jude and started to work his chest giving soft nibbles as he sucked on Jude’s chest listening to him moan. 

Foreplay was something each of them in there own way was a master of. It was never hurried and they were always focused on enjoying each other’s body but the goal for Zero was always that ass. He loved pulling one off in his Jude. And with eager thrusts of his body Zero could feel Jude’s body tense up. “Babe, I know your close…don’t hold back.” Jude kept pushing his ass into Zero trying desperately to get him deeper inside him. His head was buried in the pillow and Zero had his arms around his chest as he rocked his body into Jude slowly. Pulling Jude onto his side he brought his leg up over his shoulder so he could get as deep in Jude as possible but mostly it was because he knew Jude was close and he loved watching him blow his load as he’s fucking him. 

With each thrust they were groaning together in heat. “ung, ung, fuck Gideon…I’m so close.” Zero lustfully smiles at him. “Fuuuck, I love you Jude. ung, uuung, unuuuuuug.” Jude starts to wail as he is letting his seed lands all over the blanket they were on. That’s all it took for Zero. “Cum in me Gideon…I want it so bad.” Zero kept panting, as he was thrusting faster and faster “gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh” Zero screams out as he falls to the bed in a pool of sweat. Jude leans over and gives Zero a few kisses and licks the cum off his arm. “Mmmmm, that was nice,” Jude says. Zero looked over at him with that Cheshire grin. “Nice? What got into you…I could get used to coming home to that.” Jude just laid there smiling and not saying anything. After they had wiped each other off Jude fell into the little nook on Zero’s chest with Zero’s arm around Jude. His hand was gently playing with Jude’s soft hair as they laid in silence. “Jude?” “mmmhm,”he responded. “Going to tell me what this was about.” Jude laid there for a while saying nothing and Zero knew he was just thinking. “I saw Leslie Alexander at the Capital Grill today” “Oh?” Jude started to grow softer. “He was with Oscar. He flew in last night apparently to see you kick their ass. By the way Leslie wanted me to say thank you. Think he liked rubbing it in Oscars face.” 

They laid there for a few more moments as Zero continued to stroke Jude’s hair. “And? Something else you want to tell me?” Jude gave a sigh into Zero’s chest. “He called me Mr. Hansen.” Zero just lovingly held him saying nothing. “Hansen, that’s your mom’s family name isn’t it?” Jude signed softly. “Ya, that’s the point. Why do I let him get to me? Doesn’t matter.” “Ya, it does,” Zero said softly. You talk about anything with Leslie?” “Ya, he didn’t know my name at first but he knew I was with you. That must have pissed Oscar off. His cock-sucking son standing in front of him talking about his boyfriend.” He laughed softly. “Oh, he and his wife want to have dinner with us. I’m supposed to call his team tomorrow and set up a night.” They just laid there for a good 30 minutes. No one said anything more. Jude just lightly brushed his fingertips along Zero’s body feeling each curve. Zero spoke softly as Jude lies there. “Marry me.” Jude’s body became ridged for a second thinking he misunderstood him. “What did you say?” Zero had a smirk on his face. “Do you want to get married Mr. Kinkade?” Jude was lying in his arms with a smile that seriously was from ear to ear. He raised his body up putting his weight on his elbow as he leaned into look at Zero. “You said you didn’t believe in marriage. Why now?” Zero just smugly looked at him. “So everyone will know you belong to me.” Jude just looked at him with a grin on his face. “Possessive much?” Zero pulled Jude on top of him. “Only with you.” 

Jude just beamed as he looked at the happy gleam in Gideon’s eyes. “You’re the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me Gideon. Yes, I’d like very much to be your husband.” Zero sat up patting Jude on his chest. “Well that’s settled. Come on weren’t you going to feed me? I’m starving. You can’t kill me off until after we are married.” Jude got a solemn look in his face. “Damn, I forgot to go to the store.” Zero smiled, “we’ll just order in, don’t worry about it.” Zero stood up and was making his way to the bathroom and Jude’s eyes grew wide. “Um Gideon?” “What,” he responded. Zero looked back at Jude. “Look in the mirror. I’m sorry.” Zero smirked with a gleam of lust in his eyes as he saw Jude’s hickeys all over his ass. He strutted to the bathroom and all he said was “And you call me possessive. What are the guys going to say tomorrow in the locker-room.” Jude was on his back with his arms folded in back of his head looking up at the ceiling. He just had a smile on his face as he thought about how much he loves Gideon. “You coming?” Zero calls out wondering why he hasn’t joined him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note:  
> When reading this it was my intent that Leslie was quite aware of who Jude was and who his father was. The real question is why did Oscar say Mr. Hansen? As far he could tell Jude Kinkade is an extremely talented aggressive agent. Plus he likes the diversity on his team. They are good for publicity plus they are probably the most well adjusted couple on the team. Zero’s one of the only players who doesn’t seem to get into any trouble.


End file.
